Nie całkiem obudzeni
by euphoria814
Summary: HG/SS kanoniczne na ile pozwala sytuacja... post war...


autor: euphoria  
>tytuł: Nie całkiem obudzeni<br>ostrzeżenia: HG/SS

Rozdział I

betowała Turmalin - dziękujemy ślicznie :*

W rok po zakończeniu wojny wciąż przesiadywali w salach do przesłuchań, a potem – jeśli nie mieli zbyt wiele szczęścia – trafiali do sal sądowych, by zeznawać. Złota Trójca Gryffindoru - Wybraniec i jego przyjaciele, którzy pokonali Voldemorta i otworzyli drzwi dla Christiana Samsona - obecnego Ministra Magii.  
>Severus Snape po raz kolejny został napojony Veritaserum i zastanawiał się, czy faktycznie jest to ostatnia rozprawa. Jeśli nie – nie przeżyje kolejnej dawki. Umęczone Azkabanem obleczone teraz w stertę szmat, które kiedyś były całkiem drogą i elegancką szatą, ciało straciło dobre kilkanaście kilogramów. Aurorzy jednak nie zwracali uwagi na to i dawki, a on nie zamierzał im o tym mówić. Chciał umrzeć. Jakże chciał odejść z tego świata i w końcu zaznać spokoju! Uwolnić się od tego wszystkiego.<br>- Panie Snape, czy to prawda, że dziewiętnastego marca ubiegłego roku był pan jednym ze Śmierciożerców, którzy brali udział w podpaleniu mugolskiego przedszkola w Dover, w którym zginęło ponad czterdzieścioro dzieci… - zapytał chłodno auror, patrząc prosto w jego, pozostające bez wyrazu, oczy.  
>- Zginęło ich ponad sześćdziesiąt, a do tego wszystkie przedszkolanki… - Mówienie sprawiało mu ból, a wysuszone gardło piekło, gdy pojedyncze słowa wylatywały z niego bezwolnie. Rozeszły się nieprzyjemne szepty. – Tak, brałem w tym udział – odpowiedział pełnym zdaniem, nie czując nawet działania Veritaserum. Mógłby skłamać jak robił to tysiące razy, ale czy to cokolwiek by pomogło? Dumbledore nie żył, a dowody, które zostawił dla potwierdzenia jego znaczenia podczas wojny, obalono.<br>Swoją drogą był zdziwiony, widząc dziś na sali trójkę Gryfonów, którzy z przerażeniem wpatrywali się w znienawidzonego profesora. Granger ściskała w rękach chusteczkę, a pobladły Weasley patrzył przed siebie, bojąc się skrzyżować z nim wzrok. Tylko Potter był spokojny, opanowany. Zupełnie nie podobny do siebie sprzed lat, ale wojna zmieniła wszystkich.  
>- Czy był pan Śmierciożercą? – padło pytanie, które doprowadzało go do szału. Słyszał je już setki, jeśli nie tysiące razy. Czy musi przez to przechodzić jeszcze raz?<br>- Tak – odpowiedział znudzony. – Na rozkaz Albusa Dumbledore'a szpiegowałem w czasie zarówno pierwszej, jak i drugiej wojny z Voldemortem – dodał, ciesząc się w duchu, gdy kilka osób zadrżało na sam dźwięk imienia czarnoksiężnika. Potter i spółka nawet nie zwrócili na to uwagi. Zbyt wiele widzieli, by teraz czuć strach przed głupim, pustym tytułem.  
>- Panie Potter, czy może pan to potwierdzić? – Auror zwrócił się tym razem do Złotego Chłopca, który bez słowa podszedł do mównicy. To było coś nowego. Nigdy nikt nie zeznawał na jego procesie, ale i tak nie miał nadziei. Gryfon nienawidził go od lat. Zresztą ze wzajemnością.<br>- Profesor Severus Snape jest jednym z najlepszych szpiegów Zakonu Feniksa. Gdyby nie on, nie tylko nie wygralibyśmy wojny, ale nie udałoby się ocalić wielu ludzi, którzy siedzą obecnie na tej sali. – Jego głos był chłodny, opanowany, spokojny. Spojrzał na twarze zebranych i kontynuował, gdy nikt mu nie przerwał. – Potwierdzam słowa profesora. Informacje, które przekazał mi Dumbledore ewidentnie na to wskazują.  
>- Dziękuję, panie Potter – odparł sucho auror.<br>Uwadze Severusa nie uszło, że Gryfon rzucił niechętne spojrzenie w stronę oskarżyciela, ale zaraz potem ciepły uścisk przyjaciółki ponownie go rozluźnił. Jego słowa zszokowały nie tylko Mistrza Eliksirów, który chyba po raz pierwszy od pół roku zainteresował się tym, co dzieje się wokół. Chciał uważniej przyjrzeć się Wybrańcowi, ale szeroki w barkach strażnik Azkabanu zasłonił go w zupełności.  
>- Czy zabijał pan z polecenia Albusa Dumbledore'a? – rzucił kolejne pytanie auror.<br>- Nie, zabijałem, żeby utrzymać przykrywkę – odparł szybko.  
>- Czyli Albus Dumbledore'a nie polecił panu pozbawiać życia niewinnych kobiet, dzieci, starców i mugoli, którzy nie mogli się bronić? – skończył litanię.<br>Snape wiedział, co próbuje zrobić mężczyzna. Wzbudzić w słuchaczach litość dla zabitych. Pokazać, jakim potworem jest on sam, jednak sytuacja dawno przekroczyła punkt, w którym miałby jakiekolwiek szanse. Jeśli dowody, listy czy Przysięgi Wieczyste nie mogły uwolnić go od Azkabanu, nic nie mogło tego zrobić. W tym momencie marzył tylko o czułym pocałunku dementora, który wprowadziłby go w stan nicości.  
>- Nie odpowiada pan? – drażnił go auror, obracając się w stronę sędziego, najwyraźniej chcąc coś powiedzieć. Nie pierwsza i najwyraźniej nie ostatnia rozprawa. Co tydzień wyciągano go przed majestat i zmuszano do głupich odpowiedzi. Do mówienia oczywistości, a tego nie cierpiał równie mocno, co Gryfonów.<br>- Albus Dumbledore nie polecił mi zabijać – westchnął tylko, mając nadzieję, że w końcu dadzą mu spokój.  
>Później zrobiło się dużo głośniej i jedyne, co usłyszał przez cały gwar prowadzonych rozmów to „winny", rzucone przez sędziego. Silne dłonie pociągnęły go bez trudu do góry i zaciągnęły do najbardziej mrocznego miejsca po tej stronie globu.<p>

OOO

Christopher Samson zwołał konferencję prasową następnego dnia. Skazanie ostatniego Śmierciożercy na pocałunek dementora, miało być świętem całego czarodziejskiego świata. Niebezpieczeństwo zażegnano. Szaleniec nie żył, jego wyznawcy również. On sam jako Minister Magii zorganizował na nowo całą administrację, postawił nowe osłony i uruchomił ponownie Hogwart, choć minął dopiero rok od Bitwy Ostatecznej. A teraz zgodnie z obietnicą, którą złożył wstępując na swój urząd, zamierzał spełnić trzy życzenia. Po jednym na każdego ze Złotej Trójcy, którzy narażając swoje życie, dali podwaliny pod spokojną przyszłość czarodziejskiego świata. Z czarującym uśmiechem odpowiadał na pytania zaproszonych dziennikarzy, starając się nie irytować, gdy Potter przebąkiwał coś wściekle, że nie cierpi szopek, a Granger i Weasley wtórowali mu, tłumacząc, że nie są bohaterami, a wielu z ludzi, którym powinno się podziękować, obecnie są w nieciekawej sytuacji. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Severus Snape został skazany na pocałunek dementora. Sam wydał takie dyspozycje i był dumny z tej decyzji. Ten Śmierciożerca był cholernie niebezpieczną personą i dopóki był Ministrem Magii, nie pozwoli pałętać mu się z różdżką.  
>W końcu nadeszła odpowiednia chwila, więc wstał, odgarniając przebłyskujące siwizną brązowe włosy.<br>- Zgodnie z obietnicą, którą złożyłem kilka miesięcy temu, chciałbym oficjalnie podziękować Państwu za niezwykłe poświęcenie dla czarodziejskiego świata. Za obronę w tak młodym wieku i narażanie się na niebezpieczeństwa w trudnych czasach. Panie Potter, jakie jest pana życzenie? – spytał, gdy brawa ucichły.  
>- Chciałbym uwolnienia Severusa Tobiasa Snape'a i oczyszczenia go z zarzutów. – Jego głos był spokojny i zimny. Wyważone słowa wprawiły w osłupienie zarówno dziennikarzy, jak i towarzyszących aurorów.<br>- Panie Potter, nie mogę tego zrobić. To zbrodniarz wojenny – wyjąkał. – Nie ja wydałem wyrok, ale niezależny sędzia - gładko skłamał. – Proszę wybrać coś innego. Chciałby pan zostać moim zastępcą? – spytał dobrotliwie. – Szukam rozumnego i dzielnego człowieka, który mógłby mnie wspierać w trudnych decyzjach. – Miał nadzieję, że zostanie to odpowiednio odebrane i jego poparcie wzrośnie.  
>- Nigdy nie przepadałem za polityką, panie Samson. W takim bądź razie proszę pozostawić mnie i moich przyjaciół w spokoju. Nie przepadam zarówno za wywiadami, jak i wyrzucaniem teoretycznych przyszłych 'pań Potter' z ogródka – sarknął. Zielone tęczówki niezdrowo zaświeciły i zamarł w pół słowa protestu. Właśnie w takich chwilach przypominał sobie, dlaczego ten dwudziestolatek zabił Voldemorta, choć nikt inny nie potrafił tego zrobić.<br>- Oczywiście, panie Potter – głos mu się załamał. – A pan, panie Weasley?  
>Ron minął Harry'ego, puszczając mu oczko. Uścisnęli sobie dłonie w przelocie, choć żaden nie podał ich Ministrowi.<br>- Chciałbym uwolnienia Severusa Tobiasa Snape'a i oczyszczenia go z zarzutów. – Powtórzył dokładnie to, co powiedział Wybraniec. Nie chłodno, ale zdecydowanie, pewnie. Silny głos odbił się od pustych ścian w ciszy, która zapadła.  
>- Niestety moja odpowiedź będzie dokładnie taka sama. Pan rozumie, prawda?<br>- Proszę zatem zarejestrować sklep moich braci – mruknął. Myślał o tym od pewnego czasu, a nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, czego mógłby sobie życzyć dla siebie. Dawniej byłoby to pewnie kilka ton czekoladowych żab, może bilety na Mistrzostwa Quidditcha, ale obecnie nie potrafił w ten sam sposób patrzeć na życie. Nie po tym, gdy widział tyle śmierci.  
>- Dobrze. Zatem została panna Granger – uśmiechnął się delikatnie, gdy młoda kobieta pocałowała obu chłopców w policzki.<br>- Chciałabym, żeby oczyszczono profesora Snape'a z zarzutów i uwolniono go – sparafrazowała wypowiedzi przyjaciół. Zamilkła, dając mu czas na odmowę, ale on po prostu pokiwał przecząco głową.  
>Skrzywiła się, gdy sięgnęła do torebki i wyjęła z niej plik gęsto zapisanego pergaminu. Pierś przy każdym oddechu falowała jej ze zdenerwowania pod cienkim materiałem granatowej bluzki, a lekkie rumieńce wypłynęły na dotąd bladą twarz, gdy rozwinęła dokument.<br>- Proszę więc o zgodę na Amoris Liberavi dla Severusa Tobiasa Snape'a – szepnęła. – Wypełniłam dokumenty, prawo wciąż działa, a do tego potrzebny mi jest pański podpis.  
>- Tego prawa nie używano od… - urwał. Wszyscy zgromadzeni szeptali niespokojnie, ale równocześnie z zaciekawieniem obserwowano, co zrobi. Był Ministrem od prawie dziewięciu miesięcy, ale nadal czuł się niepewnie. Nie wśród bohaterów, na których jedno skinienie palca umierały tysiące.<br>- Od 1293 roku, gdy Emilda Białoręka ręczyła za Astforta z roku Black, którego oskarżono niesłusznie o morderstwo. Mam prawo do ubiegania się o zgodę na Amoris Liberavi… - zakończyła dużo pewniej.  
>- Wie pani, co to znaczy? Jeśli w ciągu następnych dwunastu miesięcy pan Snape popełni nawet najdrobniejsze wykroczenie, zginie, a pani odbędzie jego karę – powiedział z całą grozą na jaką było go stać, ale nawet nie drgnęła.<br>- Wiem. Przeczytałam o tym prawie dosłownie wszystko, co znalazłam. To jest moje życzenie, panie Samson, pański podpis, jeśli łaska – podsunęła mu pergamin i dobrze zaostrzone pióro.  
>- Ministerstwo nie będzie mogło zapewnić pani ochrony… Nie mamy ludzi… Dopiero odbudowujemy… - Przerwała mu ruchem dłoni.<br>- Zbyteczne są pańskie starania w chronieniu mnie przed moim przyszłym mężem – ucięła krótko. – Z resztą poradzimy sobie sami. Spędziłam prawie rok poszukując i unicestwiając kawałki duszy szaleńca, a na koniec brałam udział w bitwie, w której nie było nawet czasu na uleczenie skręconej kostki – urwała. – Myślę, że dam sobie radę z niewykwalifikowanymi czarodziejami, którzy mogliby zagrozić mnie lub Severusowi Snape'owi.  
>Zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę, gdy zobaczył, że obecni na konferencji dziennikarze notują jak szaleni. Powinien był to zrobić prywatnie w zaciszu własnego gabinetu. Związać ich Przysięgą Wieczystą i zaproponować przeniesienie do Bułgarii, a może nawet do Stanów lub Japonii. Jak najdalej od Londynu.<br>Spojrzał jeszcze raz w ciemnoorzechowe oczy, które patrzyły na niego odrobinę zbyt inteligentnie. Wziął do ręki pióro i postawił podpis pod idealnie wypełnionym dokumentem.  
>- Proszę, panno Granger – podał jej pergamin posypany piaskiem. - Mam nadzieję, że wie pani, co robi. Z mojej strony chciałbym złożyć najlepsze życzenia – powiedział z życzliwym uśmiechem, a przynajmniej tak widziano to z boku.<p>

OOO

Ronald Weasley nienawidził Azkabanu. Nie dlatego, że było tu ciemno i zimno. Nie przez ciągły wiatr, który zdawał się rzucać niewielką wysepką. I nie przez fale, które wyglądały, jakby chciały ją zatopić. Nie przeszkadzał mu też kompletny brak kolorów. Szarości, wilgoć, którą było doskonale czuć w powietrzu. Czy zapach stęchlizny. Obecność dementorów nie oddziaływała na niego tak silnie, jak na Harry'ego. Nienawidził poznawać w więźniach kolegów z Hogwartu. Ślizgonów, Krukonów, Puchonów, a nawet Gryfonów, którzy odbywali karę za mniejsze lub większe przewinienia. Nienawidził ich jęków i błagań. Nienawidził zapachu śmierci, która swoim słodkawym odorem przyprawiała go o mdłości.  
>Dlatego też, gdy Hermiona poprosiła go o osobiste odebranie Snape'a z więzienia, nie wzbraniał się. Ba! Nawet sam zgłosiłby się do tego zadania, gdyby chciała to zrobić ona. Harry nie mógł. Nie potrafił. Do dziś w obecności dementorów słyszał krzyk swojej matki, który mroził krew w żyłach.<br>Nie chciał też, by Hermiona sama odwiedzała Azkaban. Czułby się nie na miejscu. Przeszli zbyt wiele, by narażać się na więcej, ale pozostała jedna prosta zasada. Lepiej, żebym to był ja niż ona. Obaj z Harrym stosowali ją, gdy dziewczyna nie miała podejrzeń. Jeśli cokolwiek dostrzegła, popierali jeden drugiego i starali się we dwóch wymyślić logiczne argumenty, które pokonałyby ją w dyskusji. Nie było to łatwe, ale dopóki zdawało egzamin, nie zamierzali tego zmieniać.  
>Cuchnący tanią whiskey strażnik otworzył jedne z wielu kutych żelazem drzwi i wpuścił go do środka, nie zaszczycając nawet spojrzeniem. Nie wszedł za nim, dając mu pełną swobodę i Ron zaczął dziękować za to, gdy tylko spostrzegł pod ścianą kupkę zakrwawionych szmat, które mogły być tylko jednym. Słaby jęk, gdy lewitował przed sobą Snape'e utwierdził go tylko w przekonaniu, że zdążyli w ostatniej chwili.<p>

OOO

Minerwa McGonagall siedziała na krześle w Skrzydle Szpitalnym nowo otwartego Hogwartu. Poppy Pomfrey, która wyglądała na lat prawie sto, a nie pięćdziesiąt, które miała w rzeczywistości, wlewała w gardło mężczyzny kolejną porcję eliksirów. Kuracja trwała od prawie tygodnia, ale poza sporadycznymi jękami, pacjent nie dawał znaku życia. Hermiona i Ron przywieźli go w stanie, który wskazywał na agonalny, ale Granger miała ze sobą eliksir, o który McGonagall nigdy nie podejrzewałaby Gryfonki. Gdy tylko zaczęli tłumaczyć, co udało im się uzyskać, omal nie wyściskała całej dwójki, pozwoliła sobie tylko na kilka łez. Po śmierci Albusa, ktoś silny musiał prowadzić Hogwart i jej przypadła rola Dyrektora. Jeszcze rok temu miałaby nadzieję, że może Severus zechciałby zostać jej następcą, ale gdy dosłownie pojmano go w jego domu i postawiono zarzuty…  
>Nie… Nie chciała teraz o tym myśleć. Pomfrey kończyła właśnie skan całego ciała.<br>- Organizm zatruty Veritaserum – westchnęła. – Musiał o tym wiedzieć, do diabła! – nie wytrzymała.  
>Minerwa nie potrafiła znaleźć słów, by pocieszyć młodszą kobietę, na której wojna odcisnęła potężne piętno. Sama prawie się nie zmieniła, jedynie niewielka blizna ugryzienia wilkołaka zdobiła skórę za uchem. Była zbyt dobra w obronie. Wszyscy byli zbyt dobrzy… To Severus dbał o ich wyszkolenie, a gdy przyszło co do czego… Nikt nie miał szans. Rozproszyli Śmierciożerców w ciągu pierwszych kilku minut. Reszta poddała się, gdy Harry zabił Voldemorta zaklęciem zaraz po tym, jak sam oberwał avadą, a Severus zajął się wężem. Nagini nawet nie nacięła mu skóry, gdy potraktował ją Sectumsemprą i spalił, nim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować.<br>- Poppy… - wyjęczał po raz pierwszy coś sensownie. – Poppy… błagam… - zaczął rzucać się po łóżku.  
>- Spokojnie, Severusie, jestem tutaj – wyszeptała pielęgniarka, kładąc mu uspokajająco rękę na ramieniu.<br>- Poppy, powiedz mu… powiedz mu, że nie chcę… już nie chcę… nie mam siły…  
>Minerwa podniosła się i złapała go z drugiej strony. Pierwszy raz majaczył, choć wcześniej wydawało się, że miał koszmary, ale nigdy na głos.<br>- Poppy, ja już nie chcę… nie mogę… nie spałem… tygodnie… eliksiry… pojedynki… nie mogę… śmierć… nie chcę… nie zmuszaj mnie… błagam… - zakończył jękiem.  
>- Komu mam powiedzieć? Severusie? – spytała, głaszcząc go po głowie. Napięcie z jego twarzy nie znikło.<br>- Albusowi… - wyszeptał tylko, wprawiając obie kobiety w drżenie i zasnął.


End file.
